mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Malone
Francesca "Frankie" Malone was the sister of Marty Malone and an ex-wife of Joe, DiMaggio, and 1 other husband named Vittorio Travonni. A adopted granddaughter and former girlfriend of Vito Corleone, a ex-whore for Stracci and Cuneo gangsters, ex-girlfriend of Aldo Trapani, ex-girlfriend of Giuseppe Li-Hong, leader of France City Triads and Dwayne "Gigi Ese" Provenzano, leader of New York Jamaican Mob and current whore for Clurkicus in Hell. She is the adopted daughter of Michael Corleone. Biography Frankie was the oldest of the Malones, born to an Italian father and an Irish mother. She became the caretaker of her father during the mid 1980s, which left her little free time. She was later adopted by son of her former boyfriend, Vito, Michael Corleone. She lived at the Chateau Hotel in Mid Town. One day in the winter of 2009, Frankie had met up with her brother outside DeMantagna's barber shop. At this time, two thugs of the Tattaglia family shot Don Corleone in the ass who was outside buying fruits. Monk was caught in the crossfire, and Frankie was taken hostage by a Tattaglia driver named Norm Felichelli who later surrendered to Charlie Trapani, who was meeting with Malone to inform him of Luka Brasi's death. Frankie and Trapani Frankie later encountered Trapani whilst visiting Monk in the hospital where Don Vito was recuperating, and was again saved by Trapani. Around that time it was hinted of the start of a romance streak going on between Charl and Frankie. On New Year's Eve, Frankie went out of town, and it was around this time when Charlie killed the corrupt cop, Galtasino, during midnight of January 1, 2010. In 2010, Trapani and Frankie started to date, and after bombing Sollozzo's Factory, Monk started to ask what was going on between Charlie and Frankie. His friend was non-committal, referring to Monk's own dalliance with "Crazy Jane". They received an apartment at the Chateau Hotel by the Corleone family for Charlie's services. After Virgil Sollozzo was murdered by the Corleone Family, it triggered The Five Families Mob War and changed the course of their lives forever. Death In 2010, Frankie's life was sadly cut short, in revenge for Charlie and Monk's continued attacks on the Tattaglia family. She was kidnapped by Bruno Tattaglia, Charlie and Monk chased after the car and into the church where they shot their way through and found Frankie shot dead. Trapani avenged her death by throwing Tattaglia into a cremation oven in a funeral home, when Bruno attended the death of his uncle that Sonny killed. Marty Malone however, became something of a recluse and began to rat on the family for the FBI, which caused him to eventually be executed by Trapani, his old friend. In Rap Battle Verse 1 Whose rap flow's the dopest? Frankie Malone'ses! Overthrow pharaohs who opposed me like Mojzes! You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris! This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noises! Verse 2 I've had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others: Vito Corleone and the Trapanis, while you fuak your own brothers! You think you're so chic up in your fancy palace? Gettin' low on Mark Antony, tossing caesar's salad. You wear too much eyeline for anyone to adore you. You might as well be working the door at Sephora! I got an ass that won't quit; you had an ass that got bit, on the tit! Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet! Verse 3 Translate this into hieroglyphs: Your sandy vagina has a seven year itch! My best friends are diamonds; you can't beat me! Quit trippin', And step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian! Own told Bio Ooh! Prostitute, model, singer, international sex symbol. I'm a quadruple threat! Hehehe. And to think, I started out as a poor whore. I'm the original "blue-eyed bombshell", and my hourglass figure graced the cover of the French Playboy magazine! Men (and lesbian women) simply adored me. I married a baseball player Joe and playwright DiMaggio! I was rumoured to have affairs with my adopted grandfather Vito Corleone and some of the gangsters of Stracci Family. Do you think I did? Watch me sing "Happy Birthday, Don Corleone" to Vito himself at the Corleone Mansion and then tell me what you think. Stop it! You're making me blush! I had quite a great prostitute career with the Cuneos too, and I let them feast on my treasure beneath my skirt, if ya get my meaning. It was delicious! Despite my history of famous loves, I remained childless forever sadly. I was murdered by Bruno Tattaglia in 2010, luckily my o' boyfriend Charlie Trapani made him pay… A lady never tells! Dwayne Provenzano sang a nice peon to me called "A Candle in the Wind" but then he reused it for other people like a dozen times. Thanks, Gigi Ese! Personality and traits Sweet, tough and a beautiful lady, Frankie always was the "mother figure" to her family, taking care of her father in the 1980s and being a loving sister to her younger brother, Marty Malone and especially to her lovers. She was always concerned only about Charlie, and not anymore about Straccis which made her get beaten up by a Stracci thug every other day. The thug was later killed by Trapani, however. She was also rather protective, giving Charlie some limits, saying that she didn't like Trapani hanging out at Rosa. Due to her brother and Trapani being involved with the Corleone family, Frankie had moments of being the damsel in distress, the only thing she hated more than anything else. Although she does so, she views the positive side, or at least tries to, by looking out for Monk and going out with Trapani, asking him to take her to night clubs and wanting to look at houses in New Town. Gallery Frankie_Malone_poster.png|A poster of Frankie. Malone.jpg|Frankie's face. Michael_and_Frankie.png|Dead Frankie being hugged by Michael. Frankie_dies.jpg|Frankie dies. Frankie_abused.jpg|Francesca being abused by a Stracci. Charlie and Frankie.jpg|Frankie and Charlie. Pisano beatin' the crap outta Mikey and Donnie.jpg|Richie Pisano protecting Frankie. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Corleones Category:Irish Category:Italians Category:Straccis Category:The Godfather Category:Cuneos Category:Irish-Italians Category:Are in ERB Category:Protagonists Category:Tough Broads Category:Adopted Category:Siblings Category:Whores